epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JaphethMario/Dr.Jekyll/Mr. Hyde vs Flippy/Filqpy. Japheth's Fictional Rap Battle Ep.8
8th battle...yee.. And damn, just release Timmy Turner vs Jimmy Nutron and now a new battle? Interesting...Also why not Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde vs Bruce Banner/Hulk? Cause' I have a feeling it's gonna be the next ERB on Season 5. And I'm going to reerence some adaptations like I did to Aquaman So this battle features the famous green bear form Happy Tree Friends, Flippy with his evil alter ego, Fliqpy againist the good doctor himself Dr. Jekyll and his evil alter ego Mr. Hyde VS BEGIN! Flippy/Fliqpy Verse: What’s up Doctor Jekyll? You wanna face against with Flippy Well good luck...cause’ you’re messing with a murderous bear before Freddy Even we play a game Hyde and Seek , I will still find and kill you I’m spitting sharp as my sharp knife that’s gonna strike you This Nutty Professor is nuttier than Nutty the nutty squirrel You’re nothing but a failure, you couldn’t get any girls But the only girl you have had is you turning and touching your bitchySister While I’m one hell of attractive bear and every girl wanna touch my gun trigger I’m madder and badder than you, Dr. Jekyll the Mad Hatter And as a matter of fact I’m a better iller bitter serial killer And every putrid adaptations you had, it gets cheaper and crappier Like every lawyer, they’re good at cheating, like Kitty cheats on you loser Dr. Jekyll Verse: You’re a small fry to me, I’m gonna squeeze you like an Ant Before you enter this rap battle, I suggest you wear some pants You were right on being the first Fazbear, you’re anything but a scary killer Cause’ people Giggles at you and draw you less dangerous and more cuter And honestly, I find Carebears more threating and bloody deadly Bitch, I’m famous and got a Broadway and music named after me I can’t take this murderous bear very seriously Cause’ you’re a veteran solider who dreams bout’ My Little Pony I’m one of your inspiration Flippy, so don’t act like a massive prick With all those screaming and fetish on killing, you may be addicted to CoD killstreaks Even you turn to a horrifying zombie; your ass will be still kicked Your show is old news to Mondomedia, it’s all about Figures shape like a Dick Fliqpy Verse: Welcome to this generation where people watch YouTube and no one read your boring novel And you’ve been replaced by another mad scientist named Bruce Banner in Marvel Try to attack me you pussy! I’ll hang you in my Happy Tree, Friend Four bars left till the last chapter where, spoiler alert, you meet your end You’re just a doctor who’s take drugs to become insane Like your NES title, you’re as worthless and weak as your useless crane I killed million of times, and that’s how I play my game While you only kill one and yourself, really Hyde? That’s lame Dr.Jekyll/Mr. Hyde Verse: Ha! Ha! Ha! Fliqpy, you call yourself insane? You’re less insane than what’s going on your fangirls’ brain Your plot getting old, is always a bunch of furries getting maimed Let me introduce to Mr. Hyde, and this is the beginning of this game What’s the matter Fliqpy the Pooh, you kind of feeling shaky? You look more nervous than that transsexual porcupine, Flaky Like Splendid, your just an overrated lousy character so don’t be so full to yourself Besides you have crappy fanarts, where you make love with him and your evil self Face it Fliqpy, in this rap battle you already lose Got a rank of a sergeant yet always get killed by adumbass moose It’s game over now, once Mr. Hyde spits these hardcore bars You losing this battle is more tragic than the death of your commands at W.A.R. WHO WON? Flippy/Fliqpy Dr. Jekyll/Mr.Hyde Connection *Nice and kind people turn into an evil pyschopath *Murders someone Trivia *Dr.Jekyll/Mr.Hyde is the first character in this eries to be Black and White *Besides Flandre Scarlet is Flippy's opponement, Freddy Fazbear was also his opponmnent *Flippy/Fliqpy is the second YouTube character, the first is Brody Foxx. **However Brody Foxx is in the MOTHER'S DAY SPECIAL episode and not an official episode Category:Blog posts